Differences Unite
by UBE Chief
Summary: Description: Two oddballs of Pokemon society find each other in their time of need. Rated M for Lemons. Oneshot(?) Gallade x Zoroark


Differences Unite

By: UBE Chief

Description: Two oddballs of Pokemon society find each other in their time of need. Rated M for Lemons. Oneshot(?) Gallade x Zoroark

Author's Notes: I think I finally found inspiration to write again from a dream I had, of which some of this story is based off of. I might return to writing "The Virus" after this. No promises!

* * *

It's summer, and many Pokemon couples are hooking up in preparation for mating season. Whether it's to copulate, breed and spawn the next generation, or having fun between close friends to provide relief, every 'mon seems to have someone to stay with.

Except for two.

One, a Gallade, appearing very normal and masculine; the other, a Zoroark, tall and intimidating, fluctuating the scenery around it with its Illusion skill. But these two were quite far from normal. For instead of flexing its muscles and chasing after girls, the Gallade was instead hiding from both males and females. Ridicule and disgust from both genders made this particular Gallade stay away from any contact with its peers. The Zoroark was equally inept at getting a mate, seeming more scrawny, runt-ish, despite its skill with its natural ability. This, naturally, made him a lesser priority compared to the bigger, stronger Zoroark who wished to procreate.

So, during a rainy day, where humidity and downpour made many seek the shelter and coolness of caves...

* * *

"EEK!"

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bar-"

"Out, out, OUT!"

"B-But-!"

"Leave me alone! You just want to laugh at me!"

"For what?! It's hot, it's humid, and it's raining so damn hard, it's like Arceus commanded Kyogre to fire its most powerful Hydro Pump over the land! I just want to get out of it!"

"...sorry. Okay, you can stay. But promise me you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

"So...what's your name?"

"Desmond. But you can call me Dez for short. Yours?"

"Alyssa, but you can call me Lisa for short."

"Wait, what? Who would give a guy like you a girl's name?"

"...Because I _am_ a girl..."

* * *

Dez's POV

I blinked. Not only did it seem odd, but this Pokemon, this _Gallade_ claimed to be a girl, despite everyone knowing that only male Kirlia can evolve into a Gallade.

"You're yanking my chain."

"I'm not," he - she - _it_ - replied. "I don't know how! I was so exited to evolve into a beautiful Gardevoir when I found a Dawn Stone. I picked it up and held onto it, thinking I could give it to one of my friends the next day, but when I woke up..."

"You were a Gallade." I stated.

Tears started to well up in her eyes. When she was telling her story, more and more of her feminine voice seeped out, giving me no doubt that she was telling the truth. "My family was so horrified, as was I," she said. "We didn't know what to do. We first thought that it was some malevolent Pokemon playing an awful prank on us, but when we went to the resident Chansey, she told us that I had indeed evolved into a Gallade overnight..."

"Then what?" I asked, now very curious to her plight.

"W-well, I...wait, you're not laughing?"

"Why would I be? This is a story of fate gone wrong, and I'm quite interested as to why it happened! Anyways, I doubt you've noticed, but I'm not exactly a perfect example of Zoroark physique. I'm a runt. I was supposed to die young. And yet here I am."

She looked curious. "Why? Would nobody take care of you?"

I scoffed. "Tch, when my father (the bastard) saw me, he immediately tossed me out of the den. Being barely aware of my surroundings at the time, when I finally opened my eyes properly, they'd already cloaked the den and left me to wander. I've known of no family since."

She lowered her eyes. "That's so sad..."

"Yeah," I replied, "And you'd think that being alone, having to fight for every scrap, protecting yourself against the wind, cold and predators, you'd think I'd have bulked up some." I puffed out my chest in a vain effort to appear bigger, only to cough and wheeze soon after. "Bah...turns out that I have a far weaker body than what I had originally thought. I was able to survive - barely. I couldn't bulk up, no matter what I did. Not even getting captured by a random trainer helped. I was released soon after she found out that I had much weaker stats than another Zorua she caught just before me."

"I think I could help with that," she piped up, now on her knees, staring into my eyes. "I was quite the healer before I evolved, using Psychic to help mend various injuries. And now I can help with more physical injuries since I've evolved. Maybe using a combination of both, I can help you live longer!"

I was skeptical. "How so?"

"Well, we'd need to build up your stamina first, before trying anything drastic..." she blushed suddenly, as though suddenly overcome by the humidity.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Y-yeah...it's just this damn heat..."

I nodded. "It's pretty damn hot, isn't it..."

She blushed harder and let out a slight giggle. "It's n-not that heat..."

It was now my turn to blush, as I finally realized what she meant. "O-oh my..."

She nodded. "Y-yeah...a-at least it's a great way to build up s-stamina," she said, giggling again, still blushing quite hard.

I lowered my ears as her scent finally hit me, sweet yet musky, in the cave. I guess I had begun to produce my own musk, for her eyes lit up and focused on my crotch. My ears could only flatten themselves against my head as I blushed in embarrassment, covering myself up.

"D-don't~" she murmured, crawling towards me on all fours.

I mipped, falling over backwards, scrabbling backwards and hitting a wall. "W-wait! We j-just met! W-we can't-!"

"Can't what? There are many other Pokemon who just met up for the sake of having s-sex..."

"P-please Lisa, think straight, your heat is get-" The rest of my sentence was cut off as she pressed her lips to mine, softly, gently, almost shyly, caressing my cheek.

"D-Dez...I know we just met, but it really seems like we're meant for each other...we've both gone through hardships, in one way or another, and meeting up like this couldn't have been just coincidence..."

I nodded slowly, seeing some logic in her words. "But still..."

"Dez..."

"Lisa?"

"I want you to do this as a favour to me...just to get rid of my heat, please? Its not as though we could even produce an egg, we're not even in the same Egg Group."

I nodded slowly again. "Alright."

She hugged me tight and gave me another kiss, on the cheek this time. "'Sides," she giggled, "With me being a Gallade and all, there's like no chance of me producing an egg, right?"

I had to grin a bit at that, despite it being quite depressing to really think about. I think it was because I was beginning to realize that I was about to have sex for the first time.

"S-sorry," she said. "I know that's not really something to laugh about, but...I'm quite excited to finally lose my virginity to someone with similar problems like me~"

I blinked. I swear I heard her say '_lose her virginity_', but I wasn't too sure. "C-could you repeat that...?" I asked.

"Y-you mean...the bit where I said I would be losing my virginity...? Out loud?" I nodded. She blushed hard, covering her face in embarrassment.

"It-it's okay," I said, "I'm a virgin too...being a runt doesn't exactly make me the perfect mate to decide on," I chuckled slightly.

She blinked at me, her red eyes staring into my teal ones. "I think you look just fine~" she nearly whispered, my canine ears catching it quite clearly.

I hugged her close, nuzzling into her neck, ears laid back. "Thank you," I said.

"What for?" she asked, giggling softly.

"For the compliment," I replied. "And for the honour of letting me take your virginity...and the honour of you taking mine~"

She blushed again, her legs closing up a bit. I nuzzled her cheek and licked it, before nosing down, past her flat chest and gem (which began to flicker and glow), into her belly and electing a giggle from her and finally to her waist.

"W-wait," she said, placing her hands on the waist bulge that all Gallades had. Hers seemed to be much smaller, as though it was still trying to define a more hourglass shape. Her hands glowed a light purple, and the bulge did as well, allowing her to slowly remove the tunic-like fabric, showing that she still had a pale white crotch area, her slit tinged pink from her heat. Her scent was definitely thicker and I nearly keeled over backward from the heavy smell, almost overpowering my canine sense of smell.

Instead, I leaned forward and began licking around her slit, making her gasp and mewl, shivering as her blades began '_snik_-ing' out and in, her hands gripping my mane. When I finally pressed my tongue against her virgin slit, she gave a pleasured cry, pulling my head closer to her crotch, and my tongue deeper in. I flicked it around, barely touching her barrier as the top row of my teeth gently raked along her pink pearl as she cried out some more, her juices finally leaking out and into my mouth. It was only a short matter of time before she gasped and climaxed, her fem fluids gushing into my maw. I could barely hold it in as her orgasm was quite powerful.

Gulping it down, I looked at her. She was blushing quite profusely, panting hard. I pulled her upright and kissed her, making sure that I gave her something else to taste. She blushed even harder and began to rub herself against my crotch, where my rod had already slid out of its sheath. I shivered and moaned softly as the contact made my length throb and twitch, some pre dribbling out the tapered tip.

I looked at her with a dazed, lustful expression and she returned it, still grinding slowly. "Y-you ready~?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied, nodding slowly.

With that, I pushed my tip against her soaking slit and gave slow, gentle humps against it, making sure it was in. With a firm kiss on her lips, I thrusted in hard, hilting all of my length in her. Her scream of pain was muffled by my kiss, but her clenching hands, arms and legs were painful around my body. We stayed like so until she gave me a kiss on the nose.

"G-go ahead, Dez~" she moaned.

"Alright, L-Lisa~" I replied, moving at a slow pace. She winced and her walls clenched on me, but I powered through, knowing it would begin to feel good for the both of us soon enough.

A few minutes of slow thrusting later and we were starting to moan quite lewdly at each other, our crotches and senses on fire as I began to hump into her at a faster pace, her legs clenched around my waist as she ground herself onto my every hilt. Suddenly, she shoved me onto my back, and the next think I knew, she was riding me reverse cowgirl style, the pair of us making even more lewd noises which echoed throughout the cave.

When I started to feel a new sensation growing, I took over again, forcing her body onto the ground as I rode her doggy-style, my knot kissing her entrance. She looked back at me with lust and love in her eyes and began to slam herself into my knot.

"P-please~" she begged. "I've s-seen other c-canine Pokemon m-mate~ I w-want that knot in me!"

I growled and bit her shoulder instinctively as I rode her harder, more and more of my knot slipping in with every thrust. Suddenly she cried out as her walls clenched around me, her juices flooding out of our connection. Her orgasm triggered mine, and I hilted, forcing my knot in with quite the lewd '_pop_' as the feeling in my loins rushed forward and spilled my seed right into her tunnel. I kept humping into her, her walls seemingly trying to milk my orgasm for all its worth.

A few minutes later, we were basking in the afterglow of our climaxes, laying on our sides.

"D-Dez...?" Lisa panted.

"Y-yeah...?" I replied.

"Thanks for this~" she cooed softly, wiggling her firm rump against my crotch. I grunted and thrusted a bit further, squirting a last burst of my seed into a tight hole within her tunnel.

"A-AHN~!" she cried out. "T-that last one~ hnn~ That went into my w-womb~"

"H-heh~" I replied, grinding a bit. "Good thing I can't get you pregnant, right?"

She nodded. "H-how long until you can - mmm~ pull out~?"

I shrugged. "No idea. I'm a virgin, remember~?"

"Was," she corrected. "Was a virgin~"

I chuckled. "True."

She let out a sigh and a purr, starting to grind back against my grinds. "Well, in that case...let's keep going until you can pull out~ Stamina building, remember?"

I murred back at her. "I can get behind this kind of training~" I replied, slowly beginning to thrust again.

She moaned and arched her back towards me. "Mmm~" she replied, thrusting back against me.

* * *

A female Gallade and a runty Zoroark. Nothing unexpected could come of this mateship...or could it? It won't be a lonely summer for these two, that's for sure.

UBE Chief, signing out.


End file.
